Princess Morbucks
Princess Morbucks is a character from the Cartoon Network series, "The Powerpuff Girls". About her Princess Morbucks is a little girl who has a circle-shaped head, orange hair with curly puffs on the sides, abnormally large red eyes, stubby arms and legs, lacks a neck, nose, ears, fingers, and flat feet with toes, and wears a big gold crown with a violet gem in the center, a yellow dress with a black strap, white leggings, and black boots. She is extremely spoiled, cruel, mean, selfish, possessive, obstreperous, uncontrollable, materialistic, unscrupulous, calculating, egocentric, churlish, unpleasant, deceiving, baleful, evil, jealous, greedy, loud, arrogant, manipulative, repugnant, and nasty. To get what she wants, she asks sweetly, decides to behave in a sympathetic and compassionate manner, and only love her father for a few brief moments. When Princess is denied of what she wants, she becomes emotionally distressed and says "I thought you loved me, but I guess not if all I get is cheap junk! A real daddy who really loved his daughter wouldn't care what it cost and buy her the real things!" which is followed by throwing a huge bratty, obnoxious, troublesome, and violent temper tantrum, which irritates her father, so he will hand her a large wad of cash along with a suitcase full of dollar bills to get her silenced. Her father taps the rolled-up morning paper against his palm and gives her firm discipline, despite the great extent to spoil her financially. She loves flaunting her wealth and uses it to brag and rub her richness and fame in people's faces. She is also very importantly obsessed with becoming a Powerpuff Girl for cosmetic reasons since she wants to get her way and be popular because she wants to be noticed more by others as the trio are loved by the whole town. She attempted to become a Powerpuff Girl called "Powerpuff Princess" but didn't use real powerful and unique crime-fighting superpowered abilities because she only simply struck at the air and said "Hai-yah! Hai-yah! Hai-yah!". However, a magical wish granted by Santa Claus gave her numerous superhuman and elemental powers when he gave her a yellow super suit that increases her strength and speed far above the average powerpuff, because it can deflect laser beams and when she holds her hands out. In addition to this, she carries two plasma blast guns that shoot beams of pure antidote X. Buttercup imitated Princess by saying "Look at me, Powerpuff Princess" in a mocking tone after the young princess ruined a robbery at a bank, while Princess looked as if she might blow her top at any moment as she finally she snapped. On the second attempt, Princess paid the Derbytantes roller derby gang to hang out with Buttercup and drag her away from Blossom and Bubbles. With Buttercup out of the way, Princess tried to convince Blossom and Bubbles to let her be a Powerpuff Girl, but Blossom refused once again for Princess' own safety, which ultimately lead to Princess becoming angry at The Powerpuff Girls as she looked at them intently and said "If I can't be a Powerpuff Girl, then there won't be any Powerpuff Girls!" It was that moment Blossom and Bubbles realized that Princess was wanting to destroy them, as Princess then trapped Blossom and Bubbles in an unbreakable cranium diamond so that she would be the only Powerpuff Girl left. Then, she used two boomerangs shaped like her crown and threw them, fired a laser blast from her crown, fired a grappling hook into the ceiling and swung across the room with her leg extended for a flying kick, emitted bursts of white mystical energy from the palms of her hands, flew around, attacked Blossom and Bubbles by throwing money at them, and told them that her powers are based on her wants to be noticed and recognized by people. When it proved too much for Blossom and Bubbles to handle, Buttercup returned after learning of Princess's deception, and together with the Derbytantes, the Powerpuff Girls defeated Princess. Once the fight was over, Princess clenched her fists and let loose a horribly loud angry shout of "NOOOOO FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIR!!" Role in Sabrina1985's headcanon In Sabrina1985's headcanon, Princess Morbucks has a special gene inside of her body that allows her to transform into a tall magical anime girl with a tiny crown with three points and no freckles on her face, who wears a purple and lavender dress with puffed up sleeves, a big purple bow on the waist line, a blue gem with a yellow border, and burgundy Mary Janes. To keep her identity safe, she assumes the name "Himeko Shirogane" while in this form. In order for her to change into her alternate form, her normal form becomes a silhouette made out of a bright light of energy which grows taller, until she is tall enough to materialize as an anime girl. When she transforms back into a regular little girl, the reverse of her alternate transformation takes place. Friends Mojo Jojo, HIM, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Brick, Boomer, Butch, Beserk, Brat, Brute, Sedusa, and Femme Fatale Enemies Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, Butterfly, Brainiac, Beanie, Baoppu, Burrito, Professor Utonium, the mayor of Townsville, Ms. Keane, and Sara Bellum The gallery of pictures Princess Morbucks anime form.png|Princess Morbucks in her anime girl form Category:Canon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Human characters Category:Antagonists Category:Powerpuff Girls